Happy Blackout to You
by Novacaine98
Summary: A short oneshot entry for the April 2006 contest over at the forums. Find out what happens when the power goes out at the Possible house during Ron's birthday celebration.


_Happy Blackout to You_  
by _The Marvelous Me_

Rated: _Teen_  
---

The luxurious style two-story home of the Possible family was decorated in a very festive manner. Streamers and balloons were hung about all of the downstairs rooms and above the mantle was a banner with three simple words on it "Happy Birthday Ron!"

Up in her attic turned bedroom, Kim lay across her bed. Beside her was a rectangular shaped cardboard box, much like the type you would receive from a clothing store with the words Cold Subject decorated across the top. Inside was Ron's birthday present or presents.

Lying there, measuring how just how much wrapping paper and ribbon she would need to properly wrap the gift she had so much trouble picking out. She could remember how much she fretted about the task of finding for Ron a gift for his birthday. Everything that she had thought of was out of the question. The Complete Series of The Fearless Ferret? Got it. Video photobook? Yep. His own Bueno Nacho? If only she could afford it.

The t-shirts though were the perfect gift and she knew it. Ron loved those types of shirts with their funny sayings on them from "She's With Me" to "I Have Just Kidnapped Myself. Give Me $1,000,000 or You'll Never See Me Again," that were so overpriced.

_Twenty-five dollars for a t-shirt and you don't even get the Club Banana style. Oh Well Ron loves these shirts and if it makes him happy then its money well spent._

The present finally wrapped in green wrapping paper which had the words 'Happy Birthday' printed all over it and a red ribbon around it, now sat on her desk as Kim got ready to take a quick shower.

Downstairs in the living room Jim and Tim finally finished on their latest invention. It was nothing extravagant or anything just a simple laser-light projector. The twins knew that as soon as Ron stepped inside Kim would rush over a plant a big sloppy kiss on him. Thus they then calculated just where exactly this most disgusting of events would occur so that the laser-light projector could shine the word "cooties" all in capital letters on the wall above them. They of course had told their parents that it would say "Happy B-Day Ron!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mrs. Dr. Possible was busy working on dinner, a special one that she had not made in quite awhile. At least not since Kim and Ron had started going to their favorite hangout. The meal in question was chicken parmesan with fettuccini and alfredo sauce. It was one of Ron's and Kim's favorite meals growing up and a regular guest of the weekly Possible family dinner, most notably on Friday nights, even before they officially became K/R nights.

Meanwhile, Kim had just joined her father and brothers out in the living room. Her hair was still wet as she had decided to let it air dry since she knew she wouldn't be leaving the house that evening. The fact that Ron had once told her that she looked very sexy with wet hair might have also had something to do with her reason for not drying it.

"Okay everybody dinner should be ready in about ten minutes," said Mrs. Possible as she entered the room.

"Good," started Jim.

"'Cause we're starved," finished Tim.

"Now boys this is Ronald's special birthday dinner so don't go hogging all of the food," their father warned them.

A couple of puzzled faces all looked at each other and then at the patriarch or the Possible family.

"Wait," said Tim. "We're talking about a meal in which Ron…"

"Don't forget Rufus," interrupted Tim.

"Right and Rufus are going to be partaking in and your telling us not to hog all of the food," Jim asked in a rhetorical tone.

"Well what I meant was," their father began.

Kim laughed lightly a little and then put her hand on her father's arm to stop him. "Dad, I think it was a rhetorical question," she said.

Timothy James Possible was about to mutter an "oh right" when the doorbell rang and the door began to open.

"Quick get the lights," said Mrs. Possible.

"Hola Possible family" Ron called out as he opened the door to enter the suddenly darkened house.

"Surprise," yelled everyone as the lights were flipped back on. "Happy Birthday."

Just as Tim and Jim had expected Kim immediately rushed over to Ron and jumped into his arms. Hers' wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed up firmly against his.

"Hit it," the twins both cried out in unison.

The laser-light projector worked to perfection, displaying their desired word on the wall just above the heads of the two teenaged lovers.

"Boys," said Mrs. Possible.

"You boys told me that it would say "Happy Birthday Ron," their father said.

It was at this time that Kim and Ron finally noticed the special message the twins had written for them.

"Tweebs," yelled Kim as she started to pull away from Ron to chase them.

Ron though held her close. "Don't worry about it KP. Besides I love my Kimmy cooties," he said with a patented Ron Stoppable grin.

"C'mon everybody the food's ready," said Mrs. Possible.

Dinner had been fantastic, well at least to those who actually got a reasonable portion. Mrs. Possible mentally scolded herself for not remembering to make triple what she normally would, especially considering the guest of honor and his little companion.

After dinner everyone retired to the living room where Kim was eager to give Ron his present. Ron though had decided to put off presents for a while, his decision since he was the birthday boy, and instead have everyone partake in a rousing game of SawThat! The Fearless Ferret Edition.

They were now almost done with their second game and Kim was getting more worried by the moment. So far Ron had gotten every single question right and in explicit detail.

"Alright everyone next question," said Mr. Possible as he pressed the button on the remote, signaling the DVD to display the next inquiry.

"Timothy North received the opportunity to play the Fearless Ferret after this person had to resign from the position. Who was it? Richard Farnsworth, Adam Ward, Burt West, or Cesar Gorshin."

"Umm… umm… umm… I don't know," stuttered Ron.

As Ron finished getting out his completely baffled sentence the power suddenly cut out, leaving the house in total darkness and everyone quickly jumped to their feet.

"Oh great," moaned Jim. "We finally get a question that birthday boy doesn't know the answer to and the lights go out."

"I think that's called irony," Tim chided.

Ron though was thinking about something entirely different. Specifically the red-headed beauty who he believed was next to him.

_This blackout would be a perfect time for a quick make out session with KP._

Reaching out Ron grabbed a hold of a firm tight tushy, one that he believed belonged to his girlfriend.

"KP," he whispered. "Your butt seems to be a lot bigger and not that tight."

"And just how would you know how tight my daughter's butt is Ronald?" asked Mr. Possible in a stern voice as the lights came back on.

Ron's mouth dropped open like he had just seen Kim in a little black dress, his hands immediately pulled way from the behind of one Timothy James Possible.

Outside on her front porch, Kim's amusement slowly turned into frustration as her father repeatedly chased her boyfriend about the front lawn with a shovel in his hand.


End file.
